overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Strix
Strix is an Overwatch archivist who was the first victim of Gabriel Reyes before he became Reaper. Appearance Strix wears an open purple and black flannel shirt with a plain black t-shirt underneath. He wears casual dark blue jeans with black canvas shoes. The sleeves on the shirt are rolled up to his elbows. On his trousers there is a holster holding a pistol. Strix is caucasian, slender, has a brown side part short haircut and has brown eyes. Personality Strix is an anxious and awkward man with a big heart but has become wise from bad experiences. Strix can be distrustful but his kindhearted instincts are hard to fight. In his backstory, Strix has shown to have an inferiority complex that often hides his intelligence and resourcefulness. He is shown to have an unwanted magnetism towards weirdness and psychopaths, this is often a result of his altruism and kindheartedness. As a result of his experiences with a rogue OR14 droid he is fearful of Orisa. As a result of his experiences with Reaper, he has a hatred towards him. Strix is also a cynic but can be optimistic during his worst moments. Jake is also shown to be superstitious and is often unlucky Backstory Jake was born and raised during the time period after the Omnic crisis, despite being raised to hate Omnics. Jake never absorbed these lessons and tried to believe in the best of people. This all changed however when he went to a wrecking yard with his friend Michael in order to find parts for a science project. However while raiding the wrecking yard, the Omnic security guard found them and forced the pair to hide but Jake accidentally activated an old OR14 droid which killed the guard by impaling it through the chest with its blade. The droid got into a frenzy and trapped Jake and Michael in the wrecking yard and a destructive game of cat and mouse ensued with Jake and Michael hiding behind cars. Jake eventually got the idea to use a crane to destroy the droid and Michael agreed to be bait for it (Michael was faster whereas Jake is stealthier), however Jake only succeeded in destroying the droids minigun with a metal beam but the droid destroyed the beam with its energy sword (slicing it in half vertically). Jake was forced out of the crane after the droid lept onto it. The droid eventually had the pair backed against the wall but both Jake and Michael got lucky when the droid got its arm caught in a magnetised car crusher. Michael took the opportunity get into a nearby crane to knock the droid into the compactor. Which destroyed its head and torso when Jake activated the compactor, finally killing it (its legs were hanging out of the compactor, twitching at first before slowly stopping). That fight with OR14 changed Jake and he became aggressive and developed a passion towards fighting, Jake initially wanted to be a professional fighter but a perminant wrist injury destroyed his dream before it started. Learning from this injury Jake focused his energies on his education and soon found himself working for Overwatch in the archives. During this time period, he developed a friendship with Gabriel Reyes and it seemed that Jake appeased Gabriel's better nature but overtime Gabriel let his ego overwhelm him. Gabriel came to Jake's house and gave him a choice to join him, noticing something odd about Gabriel. Jake slowly grabbed his gun and shot several rounds into Gabriel's face but he only succeeded in partially destroying his mask. While Jake was horrified by Gabriel's new appearance, he asked "What are you?". Due to this realisation, Jake hesitated to protect himself which allowed Gabriel to shoot Jake in the stomach. He stomped on Jake's wounds and left him to bleed out as he stole his Overwatch records and set fire to his home. While walking away from the burning house, Reaper replied "I am become death, the destroyer of worlds." Trivia *When Jake is exploring the wrecking yard, he examines Bubo from the 1981 film Clash of the Titans. *The name strix originates from a type of Owl. *Originally Jake was originally intended to fight Winston, this version of Winston didn't meet Overwatch yet and had untreated PTSD from the lunar colony revolution and became enraged during a panic attack. Forcing Tracer and Jake to fight and restrain him. *In his backstory, the security guard was originally intended to be a friend of Jake who was also part of the school science project. Since the victim was a teen, this was changed. *There is an owl motif to Jake, in some cultures Owls are a symbol of death and bad luck. Both of which are connected to Jake since he was the one who activated OR14 and was the first victim of Reaper. In a draft of Jake's backstory, he and Winston would been the creators of Athena, named after the greek goddess who had an affinity for owls. In Jakes house and in the Overwatch archives, there are owl decorations (i.e busts, paintings or pictures). Finally Jake is also wise and quiet, which is commonly symbolised by owls. *Jake's backstory reveals that Reaper got his mask from his first Overwatch victim and after Jake had destroyed the original mask. *Reaper's final quote is directly from J. Robert Oppenheimer who quoted Bhagavad Gita when he saw the detonation of the first atomic bomb.